


I Feel Lost Today (Something's Very Wrong Today)

by TwistedToxic



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, But once again too bad, Canonical Character Death, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson shows his temper, Dick is one angry boi, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Jason Todd is Robin, There's like a slight nod to DickKori but it's so vague it could just be platonic, This is just a lot of pain, Well uhh too bad, bruce also needs a hug, he didn't tell Dick Jason was dead until he got back, it's not intentional but like, or uh was Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedToxic/pseuds/TwistedToxic
Summary: Everything was oddly quiet when he arrived at the Manor. Alfred looked much older than his regular years, and Bruce wasn't anywhere to be seen."Master Richard." Normally, hearing Alfie's voice made him feel soft and warm, but this? He could hear the pain dripping from Alfred's voice. Almost like he tried to swallow down liquid, but he'd choked on it. It was one of those kinds of pain, and Dick hated the man he called a grandfather being in such a state.Dick gets back from his mission and wants to see his Little Wing again. Things don't turn out that way.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	I Feel Lost Today (Something's Very Wrong Today)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to continue my series with everyone coming out, but I couldn't for two reasons: I had no ideas on how to write this character coming out, and the fact that I haven't written anything painful for five fics, and I can't function without the suffering of fictional characters. However, the thing I was originally going to post got too intense so I took a break from it and wrote this.
> 
> This is a short note, surprise surprise, haha, so I hope you enjoy this! Or, well, hate it because it's literally nothing but 900 odd words of pain.

Dick stepped off the ship, a pep in each bounding step he took. Roy and Kori knew he missed his Little Wing. Hell, he'd brought something back for Jason. He technically wasn't supposed to, but he knew Jason would love to see something that was actually from space. He clapped a hand on Roy's shoulder.

"Hey, I'll see you two in a bit, okay?" He kissed Kori on the cheek, a dorky smile on his face.

"Tell Jason that we said hello, Dick." Kori said, and Dick was off to the Batcave to tell his little brother all about the mission. Well, what he could tell him, at least. He knew Jason would love to go to space one day. All he could do was tell him about it until he could.

Everything was oddly quiet when he arrived at the Manor. Alfred looked much older than his regular years, and Bruce wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Master Richard." Normally, hearing Alfie's voice made him feel soft and warm, but _this?_ He could hear the pain dripping from Alfred's voice. Almost like he tried to swallow down liquid, but he'd choked on it. It was one of those kinds of pain, and Dick hated the man he called a grandfather being in such a state.

"Alf? You sound upset. What's wrong?" He said, smile faltering slightly. "Where's Jason and Bruce?" He noticed the look of sadness dip even further, like he'd personally stabbed him and twisted the knife in. It didn't take a genius to figure out something very _wrong_ and bad happened. Dick could feel both despair and fury beginning to bubble within his gut. He moved past Alfred, each second speeding up his heart rate.

He ran upstairs to Jason's room. "Little Wing?" He called, knocking on the ajar door. Jason never left his door ajar. It creaked open, the scene playing out like how one would expect a horror movie to go. It felt like one too, because Dick felt cold and bitter, almost like he would be sick. Almost like he'd find Jason on the bed, like nothing happened and he'd laugh about how he 'got' him. In his heart, he knew before the door opened.

The room was empty, except for a book on the bed, and even that was stripped bare. It was almost like it wasn't a room, but a ghost of the past. _Hamlet._ Dick smiled and picked it up, guilt panging his chest. Jason would _murder_ him if he touched his books, but he also remembered Jason in his Robin suit despite Alfred's protests, gushing to him about what he'd read lately. The library in his room was still intact, the books just how Jason ordered them. He should put the book back, but he didn't want to, like he was desperately clinging to someone who was no longer there.

The crunch of broken glass under his foot got his attention. He put the book down on the desk and bent down, scrutinizing the picture. It was Jason and Bruce as Robin and Batman. This was probably soon after Jason was taken in, because he saw the faded bruises on his small and still slightly malnourished body. To this day, it made Dick want to hunt down the men who did that to him and beat them into a pulp. But why was the picture on the floor, and _clearly_ broken _before_ he got in here?

He found Bruce in the Batcave, and something else that caught his eyes. _A glass case._

_'Jason Todd: A good soldier'_

_'1998-2013'_

Dick couldn't breathe, couldn't _think_ , everything was beginning to become too overwhelming and hazy. Did he fall? He couldn't remember, because all he could think about was that glass case filled with the tattered Robin suit, still covered in blood. He began to see red again, fury taking over his despair.

"What the _fuck_ happened, Bruce?" He asked, voice hard and immovable, leaving no argument. He wasn't spilling his tears like a river, no, he was pissed like fury was the only thing he could feel, like it was the only thing he's felt in his life.

"He- There was an incident, in Ethiopia. He got caught up with the Joker..." Bruce looked like he'd aged a thousand years within the mere seconds it took to speak. "There was an explosion, and- He was dead before I got there." Dick bristled, beginning to seethe. His fists clenched. "You were on your mission and I couldn't-"

"Couldn't _what_ , Bruce?! Couldn't have the decency to tell me that my little brother died?! You couldn't let me come back for his funeral for the sake of a mission?!" Bruce stayed silent, even as Dick swiped papers onto the floor. He slammed his fists into the table, screaming bloody murder. Bruce watched, unmoving and unflinching even as Dick threw the chair into the Batcomputer the screen webbed with cracks and lines of color distortion took place with the cracks. The Batcave was a mess by the time Dick was done: papers strewn everywhere, the computer broken, drawers thrown about, the memorial to his Little Wing with the slightest hint of a crack.

When Dick grabbed him by the chest with his bloodied hands and fell down to his knees sobbing, he didn't dare touch him or reprimand him. He'd lost one son, he couldn't lose his other one too.

_He'd done enough. He'd already lost enough._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope this hurt enough because if it did, my job is done, haha! If I can't continue my series, I have a few other fics up my sleeve (either that rewrite I need to fucking get done, something really fucking intense, or a certain... Awaited sequel ;) ). My internet is unfortunately still trash, so I don't know when I'll update again, but I hope I'll have several fics ready before I do! *sweats*
> 
> If you need any tags added, please let me know! Also, if you have any ideas on how to have this character come out for my third installment of my series, please suggest ideas! Thanks for reading!


End file.
